· ¿εѕтαrιa bιεи llσяaя? ·
by HinataElric
Summary: Recordando aquellos lugares, aquellos momentos en donde estas tú - ¿Estaria bien llorar? te molestarias? - One-Shot


**¿Estaría bien llorar?**

_Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece ya lo saben _

_Hay partes de la letra Tsunaida te de Lil'b; esa tampoco me pertenece, notaran que aparece en cursiva._

**.**

**.**

Estaría bien gritar… ¿llorar?.. tirarme al suelo y patalear—

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina y siguió paso adelante, las luces de la aldea le lastimaban sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban hinchados quizá de tanto llorar— Miro sus manos y las apretó con fuerza mientras de sus ojos se derramaban lagrimas…_ya no quería seguir llorando_; y aun así lo hacia, ahogo un grito que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios, miro a su alrededor y noto como las personas la miraban con lastima—

"_Pobre chica", "y pensar que estaban a punto de casarse", "Quizá su familia tuvo que ver", "Parece que la pobre sigue sufriendo", "Dicen que el se fue de misión, pro que no quería casarse", "Por ahí me dijeron que la Hyuuga le engaño, por eso el se fue…y paso lo inevitable"_ — todas esas habladurías ya no le importaban, después de todo esas personas no sabían nada…tan solo le tenían lastima.

Siguió caminando, sus pasos eran lentos sabia muy bien hacia donde se dirigía pero su cuerpo parecía que se negaba— Levanto su mirada observando a lo lejos un gran árbol cubierto de kunai y shuriken —

_El ruido se las armas chocando se podía percibir varios metros, el viento movía suavemente su larga cabellera, cerros sus ojos inhalando el dulce aroma de aire; rosas; eso era lo que se percibía en el aire. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de aquel hombre que tanto amaba, aquellos ojos azabaches la habían hecho sonrojar desde la primera vez que los observo, su cabello negro como la noche y su piel como mármol y suave como seda le hacían lanzar miles de suspiros—_

— _Sasuke-kun — susurro y siguió observando como practicaba su puntería, el chico dio un gran salto…pero la joven se levanto rápidamente del tronco donde se encontraba sentada al ver como Sasuke había caído en seco— ¡Sasuke-kun! —grito asustada y se dirigió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el chico—_

_Movía de un lado a otro el cuerpo del pelinegro, no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas comenzaran a salir, estaba sumamente preocupada Sasuke no respiraba—_

— _¡Nee Sasuke-kun! D-despierta onegai, ¡onegai! — Dijo desesperada— ¡N-no mueras!_

_Una leve risa le hizo percatarse de la realidad — Vamos enserio crees que moriré por algo así — el chico abrió sus ojos y sonrió de medio lado—_

Se alejo de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible, estar ahí le partía el alma. Siguió dejando sus huellas por todo lugar en la aldea. Seguía con la mirada gacha, chocaba con las persona y estas a su vez le reprendían, pero eso ya que le importaba—

Se detuvo en una colina…ese era su lugar…—

Una banca de color blanco de detenía en lo alto de una de las colinas mas altas de Konoha, de ahí se podía observar todo la aldea y de noche la vista era hermosa—

— _¿Sigues molesta? — Pregunto el chico de los ojos azabache—_

_La chica a la que se dirigía no respondía, tan solo se limitaba a ignorarlo. El moreno se acerco y abrazo con fuerza a la peli azul, así se quedo unos minutos hasta que al fin se separo— t-tonto — susurro la joven— s-sabes que con eso no se juega Sasuke-kun — le dio una leve palmada en la frente— me asuste mucho…— alzo la mirada la cual choco con la de Sasuke—_

— _Gomen — se disculpo a lo que la morena sonrió tiernamente—_

— _Nee Sasuke-kun — el moreno la miro interrogante— t-tu…no morirás cierto…— Sasuke negó un tanto divertido por aquellas palabras…el no morirá... al menos no pronto, eso era lo que el pensaba— U-Uchiha Sasuke — la peli azul tomo aire y dijo — y-o te diré algo…así que mas te vale que digas que si…cásate conmigo — rio como una pequeña después de aquella palabras—_

— _¿Te burlas de mi? — Cruzo sus brazos finiendo molestia—_

— _F-fue lo que me dijiste hace unas semanas ¿recuerdas? — el moreno asintió—_

Se sentó sobre la banca y miro hacia la aldea…estaba mas que hermosa el día de hoy, pero había algo que le hacia querer irse de lo que ella llamaba _hogar, _apretó sus manos sobre su falda, mientras mordía su labio inferior sus ojos no dejaban de derramar aquel liquido cristalino y salado—

— "_Mientras estés conmigo, puedo ir a cualquier lado. Incluso si es un camino que no pueda recorrer por mi misma, vamos tarareando una canción, si estas a mi lado puedo continuar. Y si no pudiéramos vernos, perdería totalmente mi felicidad, me preocupo cuando me abrazas fuertemente, pareciera que fueras a desaparecer mañana"_— cantaba con entusiasmo mientras lavaba los platos de la cena—

— _Kami si que te gusta esa canción — Sasuke se acerco a ella y la besó en la punta de sus labios y al separarse hablo — Iré de misión — Hinata hizo un puchero de desaprobación — solo serán cinco días — La chica bajo su mirada y siguió con lo suyo— No se por que te molestas — dijo algo enfadado—_

— …_. — Pero la chica de nuevo no respondió —_

— _Bien, no digas nada después de todo es hora de irme — la abrazo fuertemente por la espalda—_

_La joven tomo al chico por la camisa evitando que se fuera — G-gomen…l-lo que pasa es que…—_

— _¿Es que? —_

_Hinata suspiro pesadamente, se acerco al Uchiha y lo beso fugazmente — Ten mucho cuidado… t-te a-amo — susurro apenada—_

Se levanto de aquella banca y siguió su caminar, de un bolsillo de su gabardina saco su teléfono celular, lo abrió y miro la foto de el y ella abrazados—

— Te extraño Sasuke-kun…te extraño demasiado —

_Habían pasado ya tres días, dos más y Sasuke regresaría, se encontraba sentada en aquella banca de la colona, de nuevo mirando hacia la aldea—_

_El sonido de unos pasos tras de ella la sacaron de sus pensamientos, miro sobre su hombro y le sonrió a la persona tras de ella— Buenas noches Kakashi-san — El peli plateado no sonrió, en su rostro hacia una mueca de dolor su mirada estaba distante— ¿S-sucede algo? —le miro preocupada—_

— _Sasuke regreso — esbozo una gran sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría, pero al notar la cabeza gacha de Kakashi, su sonrisa de desvaneció— ¿Q-que sucedió?__—_

— _Esta ahora mismo en el hospital —_

_Corrió, corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban, saltaba de tejado en tejado, su única prioridad era legar al hospital, siguió corriendo hasta que llego, entro como una loca y en el lobby una chica peli rosa y ojos esmeralda la detuvo—_

— _¡Tranquila H-Hinata! — pero la chica no hacia caso, intentaba zafarse de aquella mujer, costara lo que costara, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago y corrió por cada una de las habitación buscando a el Uchiha—_

— _El aun esta siendo atendido por Tsunade baa-chan — una voz conocida la hizo detenerse, giro y quedo frente al mejor amigo de Sasuke—_

— _N-Naruto-kun... ¿Q-que sucedió? — El rubio no respondió, bajo su mirada y apretó sus puños, golpe con fuerza la pared, descargando su cólera—_

_Hinata se acerco hacia el rubio, lo tomo de los hombros y lo movió de atrás hacia adelante— ¿¡N-Naruto-kun q-que sucedió!? — Grito con lágrimas en sus ojos—_

—_Ese baka…e-ese baka evito que…yo estuviera en su lugar — su voz se quebró y sus ojos se cristalizaron llenándolos de lagrimas— _

_Ambos se tranquilizaron y esperaron hasta que la Hokage salió de una habitación, se acerco a la Hyuuga y movio la cabeza negativamente— ¿Qué significaba eso? Por que esa mujer negaba… ¡a que se refería!—_

— _Gomen el venia en muy mal estado…hice todo lo que pude — abrió la puerta e indico que entrara—_

_La morena asintió, su cuerpo le pesaba, un nudo apareció en sus garganta, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su respiración se hacia mas rápida—_

_Dentro de aquella blanca habitación estaba el…— Conectado a un sinfín de aparatos y con una mascarilla de oxigeno, se acerco al chico y tomo su mano, la apretó con fuerza mientras la besaba— O-onegai n-no juegues conmigo…e-esto no es divertido— su voz se quebró— te lo ruego—_

_Pasaron las horas y la condición del chico empeoraba, Hinata lo miraba preocupada, un mechón negro le cubrió parte de su frente, la chica acerco su mano y lo retiro suavemente—_

_Poco a poco la mano de Sasuke se fue moviendo, la alzo poco a poco y apretó el brazo de Hinata—_

— _¡S-Sasuke-kun! —_

_El moreno sonrió de medio lado…y abrió sus ojos con lentitud — H-Hinata… —susurro—_

— _¿d-dime? —_

_Sasuke se alejo la mascarilla de oxigeno, y ante las negativas de Hinata, hizo caso omiso— Q-que era…l-lo que — suspiro— no quisiste decirme…e-ese día…ese día que me fui — Hinata negó, —_

— _N-no tiene importancia… n-no la tiene, así que póntela mascarilla —tomo aquello que le daría oxigeno al chico pero este la rechazo— onegai — y ante la mirada exigente de Sasuke se vio obligada a responder— y-yo…te iba a decir…yo quería que me prometieras…q-que regresarías…q-que prometieras que estarías conmigo por siempre — de nuevo sus ojos color perla se volvieron acuosos, aquellas lagrimas saladas corrían por su mejilla y caían sobre el rostro del moreno—_

— _Gomen…creo que eso n-nunca lo cumpliré… —_

— _N-no… t-tu, tu tienes que prometerlo, ¡Onegai promételo! — el moreno negó, se levanto con dificultad y beso la punta de los labios de la chica, para después volver a recostarse—_

_Sasuke miro fijamente aquellas orbes color perla y sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia — Te…amo — Hinata lo abrazo con fuerza, no quería escuchar la ultima palabra, no quería, se volvería loca— Adiós — sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la maquina que monitoreaba sus latidos dejo de funcionar—_

Miro todas sus fotografías junto a el y sonrió melancólicamente — Ese día yo también morí…morí a tu lado — Siguió pasando fotografía a fotografía hasta que encontró su favorita; una donde Sasuke dormía con tranquilidad —

— ¿Esta bien llorar?...por que siempre lo hago… ¿estas molesto? ¿Me estas esperando?...espero que si, pues pronto yo estaré a tu lado…. _Caminábamos juntos por este camino, creo que eh tenido un sueño que nunca nadie mas ah tenido, juntos los dos podemos hacerlo realidad. Solamente contigo y la felicidad_

Camino en dirección hacia un rio fuera de la aldea, miro un risco de gran altura y subió a el—

— _Creo que perderé a alguien…si odio demasiado esta ciudad, quiero sujetar tu mano. Pretendo ser fuerte pero no puedo, es tan ilógico esta bien si lloro?_ — Siguió tarareando aquella canción que tanto amaba y sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba oír— _la temporada de otoño vendrá pronto _— subió hacia aquel risco y miro hacia el vacio— _esta vez iré en busca del amor; incluso si nos separamos y volvemos avernos, solo quiero verte a ti. Entonces nos tomaremos de la mano para nunca mas volver a separarnos_ — salto de aquel lugar, la caída fue demasiado fuerte, el agua cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, respiraba cortadamente— _N-no puedo dormir si no sueño contigo, a-así que llévame a un lugar donde a angustia no llegue _— cerro sus ojos poco a poco…su respiración era lenta al igual que los latidos de su corazón— Gomen Sasuke-kun…—este al fin dejo de latir, el cause del rio fue alejando su cuerpo, lejos de aquella aldea que ella llego a odiar…aquella aldea en donde **el** murió—

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?


End file.
